bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullworth Town
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Bullworth Town page at Bully Wiki. Bullworth Town is a town located in Bullworth in Bully. Location Summary Bullworth Town is the commercial district of Bullworth. It is north of Bullworth Academy, and between Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry. It is generally clean and upscale, though there are a few alleys and rundown buildings. Nerds, Greasers, Townies, and Bullies can be found in Bullworth Town. Additionally, Townsfolk from Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry can be found as well. There is no distinct residential area, though there are a few apartments above the shops. Locations Bullworth Fire Station The Bullworth Fire Station is the only fire station in Bullworth. It is near the bridge to Old Bullworth Vale. City Hall The Bullworth City Hall is the largest building in Bullworth, besides the Academy. It cannot be entered, but the player may climb to the roof via various ladders. In Chapter 5, Jimmy vandalizes it by spray painting "Bullworthless" on the highest point, and the graffiti remains for the rest of the game. Closed Movie Theater As its name suggests, the movie theater in Bullworth Town is closed. It is near the entrance to New Coventry. Come Hither Come Hither is an adult store that sells pornography, and most likely other adult material as well. While Jimmy cannot enter it, Mr. Burton is encountered during Panty Raid coming out of it, carrying pornography magazines. Dragon's Wing Comics Store Dragon's Wing is a comic store in Bullworth Town. It is run by Zack Owens, and is a nerd hangout spot. In the basement of the store, there is a save location. Various weapons, such as stink bombs, itching powder, and marbles can be purchased from the store. Easy Drugs Easy Drugs is a drugstore in Bullworth Town. It is one of two drug stores in Bullworth. In-And-Out Motel The In-And-Out Motel is mostly rundown and empty, though strange noises can be heard coming from it at night. Various windows and doors are broken or blocked off with police tape. It is owned by Mihailovich. It is also a hangout spot for the Bullies. J J is a store that sells bikes, used parts, wheels, helmets, gear, and streamers. It is across the street from Shiny Bikes. Leighson's Bank Leighson's Bank is the only bank in the town. Behind it is a fenced off grassy area. Mental Dental Mental Dental doubles as a dental surgery and psychiatry clinic owned by Dr. Bambillo. Mexican Restaurant Mexican Restaurant, as its name implies, is a Mexican restaurant. On occasion, music can be heard from inside. Oil Spill Oil Spill is the only gas station in Bullworth. It is a hangout spot for the Greasers. Rocket in My Pocket While it cannot be entered, the windows of Rocket in My Pocket can be broken. It is most likely a science project store. Shiny Bikes Shiny Bikes sells bikes. It is one of two Shiny Bikes locations in Bullworth. Sweet Cavity Sweet Cavity is an automotive and hardware store in Bullworth. Worn In Worn In is a thrift shop in Bullworth Town. Yum Yum Market The Yum Yum Market is a supermarket chain in Bullworth. The one in Bullworth Town is run by Mr. Oh, and sells eggs, flowers, beam cola, spray paint, cans of spuds, and chocolates. Category:Locations